All in the name of love
by Gig889
Summary: This story is about your past coming up to hit you. Matt gets knifed ,so Kitty returns to Dodge. Her journey is not a easy one. Matt finally finds out why she left, This story is about love although not romantic, love that shows it self in hate. Love that shows itself in sacrifice,and finality love that defies all logic.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty is sitting on the large porch of a small home in New Orleans. The air has a cold wind in it, as a gray mist rises, as small chestnut pony trots though the field. A small boy with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes waves at her. He smiles as he rides into the fog. A small smile grows on her lips as she gives him a wave. After he disappears, Kitty does a quick look around to make sure no one saw that wave.

Finishing her tea, she is handed a note from Dodge City. "Come quick, Matt Dillon stabbed, not expected to live". Kitty closed her eyes as pain grows inside of her. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at all the magnolias that have fallen off the tree, and drifted softly to the ground. Kitty  
called to her day servant and sent her to get tickets on the first train to Dodge. Before going up to pack, she took the time to pick a white flower from the magnolia tree for her hair and one more for her luggage. She stopped by the fence where she had seen the boy for a moment to pray. "I know I have no right to ask, but please forgive my sins and the sins of Matt Dillon, and if you can keep him alive until I get there."

The train was hot and shook wildly. This is not what made the trip unbearable. It was the thought of Dodge. Unfortunately Bonner, Mannon Crowley and countless others ran through her mind. She thought about the times she was shot, knifed, beaten, and the times she was raped. She thought of Matt and the times she had seen him fall in the street as a bullet ripped through him. The train settled down to a steady clicked clack. The sound of the train soothed her aching head. Sleep was an unwelcome friend that filled her with fear, pain, and overwhelming sadness.

She woke to the sound of the train pulling into Garden City. Garden City was well named. It was filled with green grass and large beautiful flowers. Kitty took the stage from Garden City to Dodge, because the train went through Wichita, and she would have a layover while they unloaded freight.

The old stage was familiar. It smelled of wet rawhide and saddle wood. There were two other riders on that stage. One was a drifter with a gun that he wore low on his hip. The other was a young girl, maybe 15 dressed as most saloon girls dressed to travel. The young lady said she was going to Dodge because she had been offered a job at the Long Branch saloon. "Have you heard of it?" she inquired of Kitty. Kitty said she had a drink at the saloon one or twice. The young girl said, "I do not think it is as wild as people say, I heard they had a shooting every night and people just kept drinking while the dead guy lay on the floor." Kitty thought about that, yeah that is what we used to do. Kitty smiled. "It depended on whether we knew the person who was shot. If it was the Marshal, we would closed until his blood was cleaned up, out of respect. If it was a cowhand no one knew, we just walked around the body and blood. Most of the time the blood slipped through the floor boards before we mopped up at the end of the night."

The man with the low hanging gun then looked up. He smiled as he said, "Miss Kitty Russell, is that you? We met a long time ago. I am proud to say you slapped my face, twice. Then that Dillon hit me with his gun and dragged me off to jail. You know it was unfair of you two, pretending you two were not a couple. Kitty was now interested. "Do you know Marshall Dillon?" The man responded, "I cannot say I like the guy, but I do see him from time to  
time."

Just then the stage jerked foreword, as the horses moved to a full gallop. Gunfire was now echoing through the canyon as the stage came to a halt. A big man in dusty overhauls opened the stage coach door. "Everybody out," he said. The man sitting across from kitty said, "Ladies first," as he removed his gun from his holster. The driver was told to throw down the strong box. He drew his gun instead. In a instant the driver lay dead in the dust. One of the gun men jumped on the stage and got the strong box. "Lets ride," the big man said. "Not so fast,"the man who was in the stage said. "You know who we got here, none other than Kitty Russell." The big man came over to look at her. "So it is. You know the last time I saw you, you refused to drink with me. you're not so high and mighty now that Dillon is dead." Kitty forgot herself for a moment. "He is not dead!" she announced as she threw her head in the air giving them a good view of her nose. The big man responded, "He might as well be. I hear they gutted him from belly button to neck. If he lives he won't be able to do anything but just sit on the porch and pray for death." The man from the stage said, "Enough of this. Come on honey, hand over your money." Kitty gave them her bag. "The rest of it!" the man yelled. "That's all I have," Kitty said trying not to sound scared. The man from the stage said, "I doubt that. I guess I am going to have to strip search you. Would you like to take it off yourself or do you want me to cut those close off?" The big man said, "Wait a minute, She is Dillon's woman. I do not think it is a good idea to hurt her." "Ok,"the man from the stage said. "This other one is a nobody. If you do not hand over your money, I will pleasure myself on her," he said as he cut the straps of the young lady's dress. Kitty reached down her ample cleavage and retrieved a large roll of bills. The bad guys all cheered as one of them started to count it. "You got any more stashed away?" the big man asked. "No," Kitty responded. The man from the stage said, "I bet she does." The big man said, "I do not want to mess with Dillon's woman."The man from the stage said, "Your afraid of a dead man?" The big man replied, "Over the years I heard Dillon was dead a lot of times, and he showed up. I am out of here." He got on his horse and started off at a full gallop.  
Taking the stage horses with him.  
The man from the stage became nervous without the support of the others and  
said, "You will never make it off the Prairie. It is hard on a man - two woman have no chance. You should be begging me to take you with me." Kitty shifted her weight and put her hand on her hips. "Don't do me any favors." Kitty reached beneath her dress, pulled out a sawed off 33, shot three times bringing down three of the robbers. The forth rode off fast. Walking over to the injured man from the stage, she bent down looked and him in the eyes. "I do remember. You and your friends have fun in hell." She put the gun to his head and fired. The girl looked very frightened. Kitty looked at her and said, "I did him a favor. He was belly shot. I could have left him to suffer. It would have taken him hours to die, but die he would. There is no hope for a belly shot.  
"I hate stages," Kitty said as she looked over the situation. "What are we going to do?" the girl asked. "We walk," Kitty said. "First get up on that stage and throw down that big chest." Kitty got a parasol, large shawl, hair pins, a large straw hat, a diamond pin, and two flocks. She took a tin cup from the stage "We will take these with us." The girl threw down a small worn out bag. Kitty thought back to a time when she had a bag like that. It carried everything she owned. Kitty's first impulse was to tell her to leave it as it would slow them down, but chose not to. The girl looked at the jewelry and fancy dresses. "What about these?" Kitty looked at the items, retrieved a Cameo, and said,"Leave it. By the way, I am Kitty Russell." The girl looked at her: "Mary French, you're some kind of big shot, someone will be coming for you." Kitty retrieved a hunting knife from the driver's pocket, cut the canvas off the back of the stage. "No one knew I was coming. I received word Matt had been stabbed and just headed out, fool that I am." Kitty rolled the things she got from the chest in the canvas, cut some binding off the stage, tied it around the canvas, flung it over her shoulder, and started walking toward Dodge." "Shouldn't we be going the other way?" Mary asked, "or stay with the stage?" Kitty looked at the stage. "There is no stage due through here for another week. I have to get to Dodge and I see smoke over that way. I am hoping whoever has that fire also has a horse I can buy." Kitty went back to the stage, reached under the seat, and retrieved a bottle of whiskey. "For the cold nights." Kitty took off walking.


	2. Chapter 2 Hi Kitty

Mary woke to Kitty screaming. Mary tried to wake Kitty, shook her. Kitty punched Mary, sending her backwards into the rock. Mary was yelling as Kitty went after her with the knife. Kitty awoke just in time. "Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" Kitty asked as she stared at Mary. "Yeah," Mary responded. "You nuts or something?" Kitty thought about that for a second. "Yeah, I guess I am.. don't touch me if I am sleeping, I do not like it." Mary said, "I won't, I only tried because you were screaming." Kitty's hair looked like fire in the moonlight. Her eyes had turned hollow shade of blue. "I guess you need a explanation. Well you're not going to get one. It's none of your business. Get some sleep. Don't worry, I will not go back to sleep tonight."  
Mary was not at all ready to sleep and said, "Why don't we start walking. I think I slept enough for one night. The moon will give us light." Kitty: "No, we will get lost. I am ok now. I think it is going back to Dodge that is getting to me." Mary: "I think I am not going to take that job at the Long Branch. Dodge must be a very bad place."  
Kitty: "You would do well to stay out of saloons. The Long Branch was a wonderful place. I was young, at first it was hard - all the men in town wanted a go at me. I was the new girl in town. The women hated me with a passion and told me so every chance they got. I was run out of the church, restaurants, stores, they did not even want me going to the same outhouse. I had no money so I had to sleep with anyone who wanted me.. I started to eat the free lunch. That saved me some money. I remember my first cattle drive. One man would get out of my bed as another jumped in. I earned a lot that summer. I swore I was never going to do that again. Then the next summer came. I had some money put away so I could be a little more choosy then. I took mostly the Foremen and only about four a night. I would make them buy me a drink or two before we went upstairs. They were not bad men, most were just the third summer I was trying to buy the Long Branch, so I took everyone, who had the fare. I was either in the bar having them buy me drinks or in bed all summer long. By the end of drover season, I had the money for half interest, but I was sick. I could not stand to even drink with a man, never mind take him upstairs. The local Doctor started treating me for what he called histea. It means too many men. I would force myself to drink with the local men. It was my job, but I would not take them upstairs. This caused them to be mad at me all the time.  
About then the very handsome marshal started hanging around the bar. I was so sick of men I could not sleep with him. I tried to sleep with him one night, threw up all night. He held my hair. He said he thought I drank too much, but he did not try to sleep with me for quite a while. We became good friends. He was used to women throwing themselves at him. I think part of the attraction was I wanted nothing from him. We spent lots of time just talking, then one day he was shot down in the street. When I close my eyes I can still see the dust that his falling caused. I went to visit him in Doc's office one day. Doc was out, his office was cold - the fire had gone out. I slid under the covers to keep Matt warm. He was not as hurt as I thought he was. We became one after that - friends forever, lovers in times of trouble. Mary asked :" This Matt is who the dream was about?." "Did he make that mark on your face?" . Kitty looked very angry. "I told you that is none of your business."

"Look down there off in the distance, it is a camp fire. We will head toward it tomorrow. If we head out just before light, we might be able to catch them," Kitty said. "Then buy or take their horses." Kitty stopped just before they entered the camp. She fixed her hair, brushed off her dress, and pinched her cheeks. Kitty hid Mary behind a big rock. " You stay here. Do not come out until I come for you. If night falls and I have not returned, you head back to where we spent the night. In the morning, you walk in the direction the sun comes up. When you come to a river, you follow it. Do not trust anyone. Take this gun. You have two bullets. Do not let them take you alive. There are worse things than death." Mary cried and watched as Kitty walked into the camp. The bow on the back of her dress wiggled back and forth. "Morning gentleman," Kitty said in her sweetest southern voice. The men jumped up, grabbing their guns.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" a large man with a scar on his face said as he circled Kitty. Mary could see no more. She thought about climbing on the rock so she could see something, but decided to do as Kitty instructed. The sun was getting very hot. Mary had fallen asleep. She awoke to the sound of Kitty yelling and crying, begging for someone to stop. Mary's heart sank. She looked at the gun. Two bullets, She thought, if I could shoot straight I could kill us both with this gun. Mary lay face down in the dirt and covered her ears in an effort to stop the screaming and the sound of men laughing. Suddenly the world was silent. They have killed her, she thought.  
The sun was setting. Mary's tears streaked her face as she headed back up the hill. She stopped as Kitty's words echoed in her head. There are worse things than death. What if Kitty was still alive? Mary ran back to her hiding place. Night brought a new set of screams from the camp. Kitty's screams seemed to echo through the prairie ..It was as if Kitty's voice was all around her. Kitty's voice was now weaker. She was no longer begging.  
The moonlight was making long shadows. A large shadow engulfed Mary. She reached for the gun. dropped it. Kitty stepped on the gun. "You will not need that." Mary looked up, Kitty's dress was covered in blood, her hair was down around her shoulders, and her face was bruised. "Are you all right?" Kitty responded, "It took me longer than I expected but I got the horses.I donot think it is wise to head out tonight. We will go back to where we spent last night and hit Dodge tomorrow." "Why don't we use their camp?" Mary asked, regretting it as soon as she said it. Kitty: "Their bodies are still there. I am not spooked, but do not want to sleep with the dead," Kitty said with no remorse in her voice. "You killed all four of them?" Mary asked. "Yeah, I told them that I had a knife. They just laughed at me. They are not laughing a move on,"Kitty said.  
Kitty ran up the familiar stairs of Doc's office. Matt's hat is hung on the wall, with a set of guns. Pushing past the young man sitting in Doc's chair, she moves into the inner office. She gasps as she stares at the empty bed. "Excuse me madam, can I help you?" the young man asked. Kitty turned, looking at him with confused eyes. "He cannot be dead. I would feel it if he were dead." The young man inquired, "Who?" Kitty was getting mad. "Marshal Dillon," Kitty said as if there was no other person in the world and this man should have known who she was asking about without her telling him. "I think he is at the Long Branch, if he has not left town yet." Kitty looked confused. "You mean he is all right?" Kitty pushed past the young man again and down those stairs. Kitty's nerves were all on edge. The short distance between Doc's office and the Long Branch seemed to take forever. The bay wind doors flung open, then just as quickly closed, catching Kitty's dress between the doors. Kitty was struggling to free her dress when she saw him. Forgetting the dress for a moment, she stood at her full height. Looking in those Crystal blue eyes 42 years came back to her in flashes like a deck of cards being dropped one by one on the floor. He looked up from his beer. He could not believe his eyes. He did not see the gray hair or the wrinkled face. What he saw was the young girl that walked into Delmonico's that rainy day.

"You ok?" Kitty asked, as tears filled her eyes. "I heard you were stabbed and that you were dead." Matt held out his hand as he rose out of his chair. His hand was wrapped. "I was stabbed in my hand, I got ten stitches." Now Kitty was mad. "You were stabbed in your hand and got ten stitches, Well ain't that something. You disgust me." Matt rubbed his head: "Now Kitty.." Kitty responded, "Don't you 'now Kitty' me." Matt started to grin. "Now Kitty You came all this way because you thought I was hurt." Kitty looked like she was going to cry or maybe laugh. Kitty yelled, "I came here because I thought you were dying. What is the matter with you cowboys? You can't take down an old man. You call yourself gunslingers. Someone give me a gun, I will do what all you gunslingers, murders, and outlaws are unable to do. Someone give me a gun!" Mary, who was trying to free Kitty's dress, yelled, " No, no one give her a gun!" Looking at Matt Marry yelled, "Get away from her. She is touched, she is out of her head, Don't hurt her." Mary jumped in front of Kitty as Matt approached. "I won't let you hurt her. You have done  
enough to her. You will do no more." With that, Mary pulled the derringer. Matt stopped but only for a moment. Then in one step he grabbed the gun and pushed Mary out of the way He then softly took Kitty in his giant arms. Their eyes met, and as always, Kitty's anger melted. She lowered her head and rested it on his shoulder. Kitty's legs buckled. Matt gathered her up and headed for Doc's office. Looking over his shoulder, he said to Mary, "You come along."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any part of Gunsmoke

Kitty moaned when Matt set her on Doc. examination table. Matt explained "she has been out in the sun to long". Doc. Dixion looked at Kitty "it is more than that "looking at Mary he asked "what happened to her?" Mary was afraid to tell ,but decided the Doctor needed to know. Mary:" We were at a camp the men their beat her up". Just about then Marshal O Brian came in said " It is you Miss Russell they told me you were back ,but I had to come up to see for myself. We have all missed you. Dodge is not the same without you . " Doctor Dixion : " Miss Russell I am acquainted with your case, I read Doc. Adams notes. I am going to give you something to calm you down, than I would like to look you over"

Kitty looked up blinked her eyes "Matt?" Matt smiled down at her " Hi Kitty" Moving her soft hands over his ruff face she said: "You need a shave, are you shore your ok"  
Matt: "yea I am ok how about you"  
Kitty:"I am sorry Matt please don't hate me"  
Matt looked confused " I could never hate you, what are you talking about?"  
Dr. Dixion:" now is not the time to question her. I have given her a strong drug . will you all please leave I have to be alone with her"  
Marshal O Brian:" Mary I need to talk to you will you please come to my office."  
Kitty reached up grabbed a hold of Matt's vest Kitty cried " I am sorry about the baby " with that Kitty passed out. Matt looked shocked "what baby" Doc. Dixion said: "I am bound my the outh Doc. Adams took " Sam stepped through the door "I'm not, I am tired of keeping my mouth closed" Festus backed Sam up by saying "I never approved of all this secretly no how"  
Doc,Dixtion "do your talking some were else, I need to treat some of these wounds, before the drugs were off get out"

Sam: " we should stay out of the Long Branch Too many ears"  
Festus :"lets go to my place, I got some home made"  
At Festas home, Matt was feeling sick confused and angry.  
Matt:"just tell me, what baby, what is she talking about?"  
Sam :"Sit down have a drink. you member Mannon? He raped Miss Russell."  
Matt:" I always thought that Kitty never said, I never asked"  
Sam :"Shortly after Miss Russell became with child, then you got amnesia forgot she existed"  
Matt:" I could not help that"  
Sam:" Things will go a lot easer if you keep quiet" "She was going to tell you on the trip you two were going on, you came back alone ,She came back with Will Standridge. She ran all over town with him , thought you would lift a finger to stop her ,but not I got a job Dillion! She said she asked you if she had a future with you. What ever you said she cried all night, then decided to abort the baby .Doc. was going to help her. Doc. said this was her only chance to have a child, given her age and health history. Kitty decided to keep the baby. A few mounts after Doc. told her the child was having problems. He sent her to New Orleans to some kind of birthing baby Doctor. Only when she got their the doctor would not treat her said the baby was a bastard and she was a whore. She tried to get other Doctors but none of the respectable Doctors would have she ended up on Cannel street, Being too heavy with child to return to Dodge. Sent to Doc. for help, but Doc. had that first heart attack. The doctor Kitty hired was in jail when the baby came. Kitty was alone, something went wrong. They say the baby could not learn. In the six years little Matt lived, he only learned one word Mom, he could not walk, eat,or hold anything.. The day the child died She was alone. The nurse did not show up. Miss Russell fell asleep, Doc. Adams said the child forgot how to breath."  
Matt felt like he was shot with a shot gun right in the chest.  
Festus :"Miss Kitty took to drink, blamed herself for the child's death. Old Doc's health was too bad for him to go, so he sent me. I stayed with her until she sobered up, wanted her to come home. She would not leave the child's grave. She spends most of her time sitting on the porch looking at that grave. I did not think anything could get her away from that grave, that is why I sent her the telegram that you were dyeing."  
Sam:" I told him to stay out of it, but she is hear. Now Marshal O Brian is thinking of charging her with murder."  
Matt:" Murder!"  
Festus:" If'n Miss Kitty Killed some one you know they were in need of being killed, I will not stand by and let her hang, so you in or not?"  
Sam:" what we are asking is how do you really feel about Miss Russell, and what are you willing to do for her?"  
Matt just sat their in stunned silence.  
Festus:" wrong answer get a rope we will tie him up send word when we get were we are going,"  
Sam:" slow down give him a chance to think, sorry Matt ,but we haven much time you need to decide "  
Matt:" Kitty had a baby and no one told me?"  
Sam:" "She did not know if it was yours or Mannon's, She thought she would know who the father was by looking at the child. They told her the child would not survive. She could not saddle you with a sick child that might be Mannon's ."

Matt :"I am in, what do you need?"

The wind howled as it moved down Front Street. The street lamp was out.  
No one saw the man all dressed in black across the street from Doc's office.  
Kitty lay under a white sheet. She smiled when Matt walked into the office. Her smile faded when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "You know" Kitty said.  
Matt: "Yeah they told me".  
Kitty: "I am sorry Matt, He was the most beautiful baby I ever saw. You would have been so proud of little Matt. Everyone said he was not good, but he was Matt. He was a good baby, and he liked me. They said he could not learn, that he would never talk, but he could say  
Mom. He would say it when he saw me. I am so sorry Matt. Little Matt was restless all night. The nurse did not show up. I took him out on the porch, so he could see his pony. We were sitting on the porch ,rocking. He was happy on the porch. I was teaching him to say pony.  
It was a nice day, the wind was warm, I fell asleep. When I woke up little Matt was cold I took him in the house put him on the bed, covered him with all the blankets I could find, closed the windows, built a fire in the morning stove, But I could not get him warm. I was going to go get help, but I would have had to leave him alone. I could not do that, Matt, If he woke up and no one was there he would have been scared. I just sat there. When the housekeeper came she covered his head. I thought she was trying to get him warm. She put the fire out. I told her it was to keep Matt warm, but she said we had to go to the church to do what was right for little Matt. I let her take me away. We went to the church. They would not let little Matt in their cemetery.  
He said something like little Matt had no right to live. Being a bastard born of a whore, he said Matt was possessed by a demon, a devil spawn. It was not so, Matt He was a good baby. I put him under the magnolia tree so he could see his pony, and I could see him from the porch. It is a better place than that dumb cemetery anyway Matt. Matt it is a good place for my good baby that  
everyone hated." Big strong tough Matt Dillon was in tears. "Why did you not come to me?"  
Kitty was crying, "Come to you? I did, I wanted very much for you to ask me to stay. You said your job came first. I could live with that for myself, but not for my baby."  
Matt: "If I had known I would have came to you."  
Kitty: "The baby might have been Mannon's. It was just a little baby. He was not responsible for the sins of the grownups. He was a good baby. He did not deserve all the pain he endured."


	4. the end

Sam: "We have to get her somewhere Newly cannot get to her, while we figure out what happened."

Matt: "I have been using Chester's dugout, I got provisions there. Not a lot but enough for two people for a few Days"

Festus: "Let's get going, I will slow Newly down."

Matt: "How is she?" Doc Dixon said, " Miss Russell is the strongest person I have ever met. She will be ok in a few days."

Matt went to Kitty's side, bent over, and whispered into her ear, "Trust me, have faith

in me." Turning to Doc Dixon, "Could you leave us alone for a while so we can talk?" Doc Dixon got his hat. "Mr. Dillon, she needs rest. Try not to upset her. I will be at the Long Branch lf you need me." Matt smiled. "Thank you Doctor. I will do my best to see to her welfare." After the

Doctor left Matt said, "Where is your dress? We have to get you out of here now."

Kitty: "I don't know. He must of burned it. What's wrong Matt?"

Matt grabbed a blanket, wrapped Kitty in it, and said, "Trust me. We have to go now."

Matt pulled up in front of the dugout. Kitty refused to get out of the wagon. Kitty: "I am not moving until you tell me what is going on."

Matt: "Newly is going to charge you with murder and we need time to straighten things out, and you need time to get your head together."

Kitty: "I did nothing wrong."

Matt: "We need time to prove that. You might as well get down, a dust storm is coming up. We could not make it back to Dodge even if we wanted to."

Matt helped Kitty down. It felt good having his strong hands on her waist. A little dust fell down as she entered the hole in the ground. It was pitch black. She stumbled over a chair. Matt lit a lamp giving the small room an orange glow. Matt smiled, "It is not so bad. Chester did a good job. I have been staying here when I come to Dodge to sell my pelts. Would you like something to eat? Or coffee?"

Kitty: "No, I would like to lie down."

Matt motioned toward the bed. "I have to see to the horses."

Kitty: "Don't be gone long."

Matt turned the wagon around and hit the horse's back side. The horse ran off with the wagon. Going in the dugout, he thought the dust storm will cover our tracts. Kitty would be safe here.

Matt: "If you are going to rest, I will put out the light and save the coal oil." He then unrolled his bed roll on the floor.

Kitty: " Matt, the bed is big enough for both of us. Join me. I promise I will not take advantage of you."

Matt: "I know you had a bad go of it at that camp. I do not want to bother you. You did not want me around after Bonner."

Kitty: "I always wanted you around, I just was afraid."

Matt: "Afraid of me?"

Kitty: "Well kind of, afraid of not be able to please you, afraid you would not want me anymore. Actually afraid of everything. This time is different. I have already lost you."

Matt: "You could never lose me. I have always loved you and always will."

Kitty moved up next to him as he tried to get his large body on the short bed.

Kitty: "It was very hard learning to live without you. I was so lonely. I never want to feel like that again. If that means we can not be together, well that is the way it has to be."

They talked for hours - cried for those they had lost, laughed at all the silly things that happened to them over the years. After a contest over who had the most scars, they fell asleep in each others arms.

Call it passion, involuntary movement, or just plain sex, what happened next was as ill advised as it was wonderful. 42 years fell away and they were young again in mind and appearance. Their lovemaking had a freshness, with extreme vigor that made both their spirits soar to heights they never experienced before.

Afterwards they laid in solitary silence. Matt wondering how Kitty fit into his trapper life. Kitty wondering what Matt would do in New Orleans. Both knowing there never was a time or a place for them.

Kitty was glad there was no light in the room, so Matt could not see her tears. Matt slid out the bed: "I have to go." Sure you do, Kitty thought. I would have bet on that.

The dust storm deposited about a foot of sand on top of the dugout door. Matt soon discovered they were trapped. Kitty was concerned about the air. Matt said the chimney would act as a ventilating shaft.

He said they could not use the stove or the oil lamp, because both would eat the air.

Kitty found herself being happy they were trapped.

Kitty: "Come back to bed. We will find a way out after we talk."

Matt was in a panic. The last thing he wanted to do was talk. No good would come of it. He returned to the bed. They did very little talking or resting.

Kitty told Matt she was broke. Too many faith healers, doctors, and just plain con men, Kitty explained. "I knew they were only after my money, but if there was a chance they could help little Matt, I had to hire them. The money the men at the stage took was almost all I have."

Back in Dodge, Newly retrieved Kitty's dress from the city dump were Doctor Dixon had thrown it. The dress was covered with blood and ripped in a lot of places. The buttons had been cut or ripped off.

Newly determined the shooting was in self defense.

Two days later,

Sam and Festus were hunting Chester's dugout. Neither had been there before and the dust storm had changed the landmarks. They rode right past it.

Kitty and Matt pulled the chimney down then dug around the hole it made until it was big enough for Matt to slip through. Kitty said she needed to rest, and was hurting a little. She stayed in the dugout.

said she would just lay down. Matt, knowing how long a walk it was to Dodge, agreed. She had food and water. The hole they made gave her lots of air. She would be ok until he got back.

Kitty fell asleep. When she woke, she was aware of a presence in the room. She thought she was dreaming. A man in black stood in front of her. It was Mannon. He had a gun to Mary's head. It is a dream, Kitty thought. Matt killed you. Kitty opened her eyes again. "Matt killed you!

" she yelled. Mannon pushed Mary down and punched Kitty in the side. "Does that feel like a ghost? The Marshall did his best to kill me, but I won. I have been in prison for the last twelve years just sitting

around thinking what I was going to do to you." Mary got to her feet.

Kitty grabbed a hold of Mannon and yelled, "Run Mary, Run!" Mary climbed out of the hole as Mannon yelled, "Run Marry, run tell Dillon I got his woman. Tell him what I am doing to her." Mannon punched her again sending Kitty to the floor. Mannon came to Kitty grabbed her by the hair. " twelve years I waited for you.""you set a fire in me like no other woman. In time, after I kill Matt Dillon You will feel for me as I do you. Kitty :"never" Mannon :" then I will train you to serve me " he punched hard.

Mary ran until she fell crying in the dirt. Sam and Festus came across her. Festus gave her water. Mary told him of the man called Mannon.

As Festus and Sam approached the hole, they could hear Kitty yell at Mannon, "It does not matter what you do to me. Matt is now and will always be a better man than you." They watched down the hole as Kitty broke a chair across Mannon's face, then hit him with a cast iron pot. Mannon fell, got up laughing. "You're going to pay for that." he said as he backhanded her, sending her back against the bed. Sam and Festus both opened fire. Sam used both barrels of his shotgun. Festus unloaded his six gun.

Jumping into the hole, Sam gathered Kitty into his arms as Festus checked on what was left of Mannon. Kitty asked: "Is he dead?" Festus :"Yeah, he is deader than a bug under a wagon wheel." Kitty took Sam's shotgun said, "Sometimes bugs live when they get run over." With that, she unloaded the shotgun into Mannon's lifeless body.

In the days that followed, Kitty went back to work at the Long Branch. (she still owned 40 percent, and it had been losing money the last few years.) Matt took a job as Newly's deputy. Newly and Mary were now dating ( not in public)

things were good until, Kitty found her self in the Doctor's office. Kitty: "No Doctor, I am just old. I cannot be with child." Matt, who was standing behind her: "I know you're scared, but this time will be different. You have me. I am sacred too." Kitty looked at the man who faced death in the street time after time. Kitty smiled, "You have no idea. You do not know what scared is. There are things worse than death."

The end


End file.
